calhounsquarefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Apollonia 6
Apollonia 6 est un trio féminin qui a été formé à l’automne 1983 pour les besoins du film ''Purple Rain''. Il a été créé pour prendre la suite du groupe Vanity 6 après le départ de Vanity. Le groupe a fait paraître un unique album, éponyme, en octobre 1984 dans le sillage du succès de Purple Rain. Genèse Au sein du groupe Vanity 6 et dans l’entourage de Prince, Vanity avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la pression liée au succès. Elle se plaignait également d’être insuffisamment payée au regard du succès de la tournée 1999 et de son implication attendue dans les futurs projets de Prince. La préparation du film Purple Rain l’amena à se questionner plus encore, Prince demandant un investissement de chacun pour une durée de 2 à 3 ans afin d’assurer la promotion du film. Face à ce stress, elle eut recours progressivement à la drogue et son état de santé commença à se dégrader. Sa relation avec Prince souffrit également de cette situation. Elle décida de quitter le groupe Vanity 6 et l’entourage de Prince en juillet 1983. Son départ nécessita de recruter une remplaçante qui devait reprendre son rôle dans le film Purple Rain, et donc nécessairement être en première ligne dans le groupe. Des castings eurent lieu à Los Angeles et à New York en septembre / octobre 1983 (la légende raconte que plus de 700 personnes se sont présentées) et le rôle féminin principal du film est confié à Patricia Kotero, une modèle et actrice alors âgée de 22 ans. Patricia avait déjà obtenu divers rôles dans des épisodes de séries TV. À son arrivée à Minneapolis, elle est rebaptisée Apollonia en référence à un personnage du film Le Parrain. Le nom du groupe, qui comprend toujours Brenda et Susan, est alors changé en Apollonia 6. Si Apollonia est en mesure de chanter, elle n’avait jamais participé à des sessions studio auparavant, et ses prouesses vocales sont globalement moins bonnes que celles de Vanity. Il est clair que le chant n’est pas son activité principale et que c’est essentiellement son rôle dans le film qui fera son succès. Rapidement, il fut convenu que Apollonia ne s’investirait pas dans le groupe à titre permanent, tout en acceptant de participer à la promotion du film jusque début 1985. Préparation (1983/84) Bien que Prince ait pratiquement enregistré un second album avec Vanity 6, la quasi-totalité de ce matériel est laissé de côté à l’exception du titre Sex Shooter prévu pour figurer dans le film, et de Velvet Kitty Kat qui est initialement retenu. Face aux difficultés rencontrées par Apollonia pour l’enregistrement en studio, plusieurs prises de son ont dû être faites pour Sex Shooter en octobre et novembre 1983. Cette période étant celle du tournage du film, la réalisation de l’album est laissée de côté pour un temps. Un titre mis sur bande en août 1983 et chanté par Brenda Bennett, 17 Days, est cependant envisagé pour l’album. C’est pourquoi la chanson contient la phrase « all i got is two cigarettes and this broken heart of mine" qui fait référence à Brenda. Le morceau sera réenregistré par Prince et édité en face B du single de When Doves Cry, paru en mai 1984. A la toute fin de l’année 1983, Prince enregistre une série de titres dont certains sont candidats à l’album des Apollonia 6. En quelques jours, il réalise notamment The Glamourous Life (27 décembre) et Next Time Wipe The Lipstick Off Your Collar (28 décembre). Le 5 janvier le titre Oliver’s House est également enregistré. Dans le but d’attirer l’attention sur l’album, il crée le 27 janvier 1984 un duo avec Apollonia : Take Me With U. Les sessions se poursuivent début février avec l’enregistrement de pratiquement tout ce qui constituera la face B de l’album : A Million Miles (I Love You) par [[Sheila E], guitare par Wendy] , Ooo She She Wa Wa, Some Kind Of Lover, et In A Spanish Villa, un titre récité en espagnol. Durant ces sessions, Prince réalise également en studio le titre Manic Monday, et l’instrumental Shortberry Strawcake. La choriste Jill Jones sera largement employée pour appuyer les voix lors de ces sessions. La visite de Sheila E aux studios Sunset Sound en février 1984 pour participer à des sessions d'Apollonia 6 provoque de nombreux changements dans la destinée du projet. Prince et Sheila E se connaissent depuis 1978 mais n'ont jamais travaillé ensemble. Prince souhaite vivement la récupérer dans son écurie, et l'encourager à être chanteuse. Il retient pour elle plusieurs titres envisagés initialement pour l’album des Apollonia 6 : The Glamorous Life, Next Time Wipe The Lipstick Off Your Collar, Shortberry Strawcake et Oliver’s House seront en fin de compte mis de côté pour celle qui deviendra Sheila E. Ce qui créera d’ailleurs une discontinuité car le personnage de « Oliver » est cité dans le titre In A Spanish Villa et se retrouve cité aussi, du coup, sur l’album de Sheila E The Glamourous Life qui paraît en juin 1984. Ainsi, la configuration de l’album des Apollonia 6 qui est assemblée fin février 1984 se présente ainsi : Mais l’album n’est pas finalisé tout de suite. En avril 1984, Prince décide d’intégrer le titre Take Me With U sur l’album Purple Rain. Il enregistre en remplacement le morceau Blue Limousine, chanté par Brenda Bennett. Une nouvelle version du disque est assemblée à cette occasion : Avec le retrait de nombreux titres de première catégorie, il semble évident que Prince a donné la priorité à l’album de Sheila E. Dans le même temps, Apollonia a déclaré elle-même que le groupe ne faisait pas partie de ses projets de carrière. Susan et Brenda furent également contrariées par le retrait de ces morceaux et ne se privèrent pas pour le dire à Prince. Du coup, elles ont perdu elles aussi de l’intérêt dans le groupe et pour l’album. L’album est encore mis en attente jusqu’à l’été 1984 en raison des préparatifs à la sortie du film. Début août, un nouveau changement s’opère : le titre Manic Monday est récupéré par Prince qui propose à la place le morceau Happy Birthday Mr Christian. Des cassettes avaient pourtant été distribuées en interne chez Warner avec la précédente configuration. Un prototype de pochette pour un vinyle a également été réalisé. Le titre Manic Monday sera offert aux Bangles en 1986, elles en feront un hit international. Apollonia 6 (1984) L’album des Apollonia 6 paraît le 1er octobre 1984, soit quatre mois après l’album et le film Purple Rain. Il ne bénéficie donc pas de l’engouement pour la « purple mania » qui enflamme l’Amérique durant l’été 1984, mais il vient à point nommé pour le démarrage de la tournée prévu en novembre à Detroit. Apollonia 6 sera présente sur scène certains soirs pour les rappels. Le titre Sex Shooter est connu du public depuis le film Purple Rain, et il est logiquement choisi comme premier single, quatre semaines avant la sortie de l’album. Son impact dans les charts sera modéré : il obtient le n°85 dans le US Billboard 100, n°14 au Billboard Black Chart et n°32 au Billboard Hot Dance/Disco. L’album se classe à la 24ème place du chart Soul, et seulement à la 62ème place du Billboard 200. Il ne sera pas certifié, ce qui signifie qu’il ne parvient pas à passer le cap des 500,000 exemplaires distribués aux Etats-Unis. A ce stade, c’est le moins bon résultat obtenu pour un album produit par The Starr Company. A l’instar de l’album Ice Cream Castle pour The Time, le désintérêt de Prince dans ce projet se ressent dans la production. L’album est musicalement bien réalisé mais les morceaux manquent de profondeur dans l’inspiration. A bien des égards, le disque marque le pas en comparaison de celui des Vanity 6. Susan n’est plus présente que sur un seul morceau, Ooo She She Wa Wa, qui rappelle l’électro-funk de Drive Me Wild mais en moins bien. C’est d’ailleurs un sentiment que l’on retrouve globalement sur l’album, où la provocation trash et assumée des Vanity 6 fait place à une ambiance plus "grand public", gentiment sexy avec quelques blagues entre copines adolescentes. Si le morceau phare reste Sex Shooter chanté par Apollonia, la véritable star du disque est Brenda Bennett avec pas moins de trois titres sur lesquels elle est en vedette : Blue Limousine, A Million Miles (I Love You) et Some Kind Of Lover. Chaque fois, son chant puissant et inspiré élève le morceau. De quoi regretter qu'un album entier ne soit pas réalisé avec elle. Du point de vue des paroles, l’humour corrosif de l’album des Vanity 6 fait place à des histoires rocambolesques comme celle de Happy Birthday Mr Christian où un proviseur de lycée est rendu honteux par une amourette avec Apollonia, une de ses élèves, d’autant qu’il est révélé qu’ils ont un enfant ensemble. La plupart des autres morceaux évoquent une femme qui se languit de son amant (Blue Limousine, A Million Miles (I Love You), Ooo She She Wa Wa…) Malgré ses faiblesses, l’album de Apollonia 6 reste une production Prince très plaisante à écouter et sans prise de tête. S’il est peut-être moins culte que celui de leurs prédécesseurs, l’album bénéficie d’une bonne image de marque et reste indéniablement lié au film Purple Rain et à son immense succès. Performances Les Apollonia 6 exécutèrent une mini-tournée de promotion en septembre et octobre 1984 pour soutenir la sortie de l’album, essentiellement sur des plateaux TV et pour chanter en play-back le titre Sex Shooter. Une de leurs premières performances, et non des moindres, a lieu dans l’émission Siempre en Domingo au Mexique (pays d’origine des parents de Patricia) où elles jouent deux titres devant une foule immense (Sex Shooter et Blue Limousine ''prévu comme second single). Cette tournée les amènera en Hollande, en Allemagne et en France, où on pourra les voir dans l’émission tardive du samedi soir, '''Sex Machine' (prestation filmée à la discothèque parisienne La Scala) et chez Stéphane Collaro dans l’émission Cocoricocoboy, mais sans que Apollonia ne remplace la playmate du samedi ;) Projet de mini-movie (1985) Apollonia expliqua dans diverses interview que Warner Bros souhaitait un vidéo-clip pour chaque titre de l’album. Au lieu de cela, c’est un mini-film qui est mis en chantier. D’après Brenda Bennet, le projet se nommait Mr Christian’s Birthday, l’objectif était de réaliser une sorte de « vidéo EP », en choisissant l’un des titres de l’album pour créer un scénario autour, tout en incorporant 4 ou 5 autres titres de l’album dans l’histoire. C’est donc le morceau Happy Birthday Mr Christian ''qui est choisi. Une entreprise anglaise, Limelight, est choisie pour la production et des heures de tournage ont été réalisées avec costumes et décors. Le film est réalisé par Brian Thomson (un producteur australien), sur un scenario de Keith Williams (auteur de vidéos pour Phil Collins, Ray Parker, Jr., et Donna Summer), et avec plusieurs participants dont l’acteur Ricky Nelson pour le rôle de Mr Christian, et qui décèdera dans un accident d’avion un mois après le tournage. Le tournage a lieu à Los Angeles début 1985, et un rapide montage est effectué pour une présentation à Prince. Mais le résultat n’était pas suffisamment probant et le projet fut abandonné en l'état. Le film, dans sa version inachevée, est depuis disponible sur Youtube. Le scénario du film présente trois veuves venues écouter le testament de leur « cher oncle décédé ». Elles découvrent alors que Mr Christian a légué l’ensemble de sa fortune à sa charmante notaire blonde (maisons, voitures, fourrures…) tandis que Apollonia, Brenda et Susan ne reçoivent rien et doivent donc se mettre à travailler pour découvrir la rudesse de la « vraie vie ». Elles travaillent successivement dans un fast-food à laver la vaisselle (clip de ''Ooo She She Wa Wa), un supermarché (clip de Sex Shooter, différent du clip déjà existant filmé en 1984), et une station-service (clip de Blue Limousine), pour finalement découvrir que la mort de Mr Christian était un simulacre monté pour donner une bonne leçon à ces étudiantes oisives. Fin du groupe (1985) L’abandon du projet de « video EP » sonne le glas de Apollonia 6, et Apollonia décroche début 1985 un rôle pour figurer dans 10 épisodes de la série Falcon Crest. Brenda et Susan disparaissent totalement du show business pendant de nombreuses années. Brenda ne reviendra à la musique que dans les années 2010 avec deux albums solo dans le domaine de la country music (le second contient une reprise du titre 17 Days). Quant à Susan Moonsie, elle se fera très discrète et ne réapparaitra que pour les funérailles de Vanity en février 2016. Catégorie:1984 Catégorie:Artistes associés Catégorie:The Starr Company